Fatal Romance
by Jdogg1264
Summary: Derek starts behaving differently, in a way that Casey grows fond of. But what is it that's causing him to change? Dasey
1. Changing Views

**A/N: I'm back with another LWD story, except this one is a multiple chapter story instead of just a one shot. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this instead of paying attention in physics class. Remember, bold wording is for thoughts, no flashbacks this chapter, sorry!**

"Derek!" Casey shouted from the bottom of the stairs. A typical Monday morning, Casey was frustrated because she was running 5 minutes late on her usual weekday routine. She stood tapping her foot impatiently for about 30 second before she stomped upstairs and pounded on his door.

Derek opened the door to see Casey steaming from the ears. Finding her anger rather amusing, he slouched in the doorway and put a smirk upon his face.

"What can I do for ya Case?" Casey shook her head in disgust, and shoved past him, barging into his room and started searching through every nook and cranny in there. Derek just sat in his doorway, not attempting to stop her in the least, curiosity coursing through him. After a few minutes of desperate searching, she turned around and glared angrily at Derek.

"What are you looking at, Klutzilla?" he asked in a mocking tone. Casey just rolled her eyes.

"My hair brush, where did you hide it?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at Derek. She crossed her arms as if making a stand and Derek couldn't help but smile.

"How would I know?" He walked over to his bed and sat down, disregarding the hissy fit Casey was directing towards him.

"Smerek!" Marti shouted from the hallway as she came sprinting excitedly into Derek's room. She had her princess dress on and a comb in her hand, and she was jumping up and down in front of him. "Smerek, does my hair look pretty?" She asked, gleefully showcasing her neatly combed hair to her favorite person in the world.

"It sure does Smarti" Derek said, pulling the comb she had used out of her hand and handing it to Casey. "That solves the comb catastrophe" he added, laughing at her bemused expression. Casey's anger faded and changed to confusion as she realized Derek was still dressed in only his boxers and a nightshirt.

"Why aren't you getting ready for school? We have to leave in 5 minutes"

"Well, if you must know, I have a doctor's appointment today, so I get to sleep in" Derek said in a chiding tone. He plopped himself back down on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Have fun at school without my protection today, Case!" he said, winking at his step-sister.

Casey rolled her eyes before she walked out of the room to finish getting ready for school. Derek rolled over to the side of his bed with an evil grin on his face, reaching for the phone. He quickly dialed a number, and the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jason, its Derek. Listen, I need you to do me a favor today…"

"I can't believe he went to those measures to have me humiliated!" Casey shouted as she stomped through the halls, her hair covered in pasta sauce. Students laughed as she strode by, making her way to her locker. Emily came up behind her silently.

"It's not as bad as you might think. The pasta sauce will come out easy" Emily suggested, trying to cheer her friend up. Casey glared daggers at Emily, so she backed off a little. Casey went to grab her math book, when all of her school books came toppling out of her locker. She let out a small frustrated scream while Emily bent down to help her pick up the books.

"Why does he feel he has to make my life as shitty as possible?" Casey asked. Throughout the day, numerous students had played pranks solely on Casey, humiliating her to an all time high that day. She had slipped in olive oil placed in front of her locker, had a door slammed in her face, had her hands glued to her desk, had spaghetti sauce poured on her in the cafeteria, and had her locker sabotaged, all at the command of the high and mighty Derek Venturi.

"I'm sure he was just trying to have some fun with you" Emily said. Casey gave her a disbelieving look. "Then again, I could be wrong" she added, she didn't want to be subject to Casey's anger today.

"This has been the worst day of my life" Casey groaned, leaning against her locker, wary if another prank was to be pulled on her.

"Well, at least it's all behind you now that school is over" Emily said, trying once again to brighten Casey's spirits.

"No, its not! Now I have to go home and deal with Derek!" Casey whined. She started walking towards the exit, but stopped when she realized Emily wasn't following her. She gave her a questioning look.

"I gotta go meet Trevor by his locker. We're going to a concert together tonight" Emily said, before she timidly tiptoed away from the mess that was supposed to be Casey. She proceeded to walk home by herself.

"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't just once leave me…." Casey stopped talking once she fully made her way into the living room to find she had been speaking to nobody. Derek was usually on his favorite recliner, watching TV by the time she got home. Puzzled for not the first time today, she quietly made her way to her room. She didn't make it all the way as she saw Derek sitting at the edge of his bed, staring off into space. She dared to enter into his room, and walk right in front of him; Derek was watching the ground intently until Casey waved a hand in front of his face.

Derek looked up to meet Casey's steady gaze. Her face was full of concern, her past anger forgotten, and a little shock spread over her features as she saw the expression that was written all over his face. It was fear.

"Hey Case" Derek muttered, staring back at the ground once again. Casey sat down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest, leaning her head back against the mattress and sighing heavily. She relaxed and silently rested there for a few minutes before she realized she was still in Derek's room, and was receiving no objection to her presence there from her step-brother.

"What's up with you?" Casey asked, a hint of curiosity nagging in her voice. Derek didn't respond until Casey snapped her fingers in front of him to catch his attention, and repeated the question.

"Nothing really, I just have to go back to the doctor tomorrow for more tests" Derek said, fidgeting with his hands in a very "un-Derek" like manner. Casey knew he was hiding something, but decided not to push him. He was acting weird enough as it was already without her trying to prod.

Casey placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, "You gonna be ok?" she asked. Derek merely nodded.

"If you need anything, I'm right next door" Casey said before leaving his room, closing the door behind her. She proceeded to her room to finish her nightly studying.

Dinner that night was rather silent as well. The only conversation that went on was between Edwin and Lizzie about some experiment they were working on and Marti rambling on to the family about her day at preschool. Casey observed Nora and George shoot Derek worried glances throughout the duration of dinner. All Derek did was shift food around on his plate with his fork, keeping his head down the entire time.

"May I be excused?" Derek asked, once his entire dinner was shifted to different parts of his plate. He hadn't taken a single bite of it. George gave Nora a stern look, before she nodded slightly, sending Derek rushing off to his room. Marti continued to rant about her day while the rest of the family finished dinner in silence.

Casey was busy typing an essay that had been assigned to her during her lousy school day when a soft knock on the door alerted her.

"Come in" Casey said, not looking away from her essay on the computer screen. She finished typing her sentence in progress, then spun around in her computer chair to see Derek silently leaning in her doorway.

"What's up?" Casey asked, noting the slight sadness in his eyes as he sat there, motionless. He gave no response at first, but came around a few moments later.

"How was school today?" Derek asked, in a surprisingly polite tone. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer patiently.

Casey abruptly shot out of her chair, shocked at Derek's behavior. "What?" Casey asked, still vamped in disbelief.

"How was school today" Derek repeated, in a tone like he was talking to a mentally slow being.

"Um……….actually it was terrible" Casey said, shooting a glare at Derek. He saw her expression, his eyes going wide.

"Oh shit, I forgot. I'm sorry about that Casey" Derek said sincerely, his demeanor falling slightly.

"Why the hell did you have to do that Derek?!" Casey asked, seeing his vulnerability as an advantage in this argument.

"I was just trying to have a little fun. It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry" he said, his eyes now trained on the floor.

Casey sat there in a stupor. Derek Venturi, the last person she ever thought would stop ridiculing her, was apologizing to her for his actions. A thousand questions ran through her mind. **Why is he acting so nice? Is this some sort of trick he's trying to play on me? Can I trust this kid who's made my life a living hell since I moved in with his family?**

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked, taking a seat on her bed. His eyes pleaded for her forgiveness. Casey shivered slightly when she caught his gaze, but recovered quickly.

"You could start by being a little nicer to me from now on" she said, crossing her arms defiantly.

Derek looked deep in thought for a minute before he smirked, "I think I can do that one" he said.

"Good. Well then, apology accepted" Casey said, before waiving Derek off, signaling his time to leave so she could continue with her essay.

"Sweet" Derek said, before turning to leave her room.

"Hey Derek?" She called as he had gotten to the doorway. He stopped and turned his attention back to Casey.

"Thanks for apologizing" she said sweetly, a small smile forming upon her face. Derek nodded before closing the door behind him, making his way back to his room.

Casey sat still and quiet for a few moments, her eyes still trained upon the door. She spun back to the computer to finish her essay. Once she was finished, she decided to go to bed; she was exhausted from her stressful day. As she lay in bed, her thoughts drifted to Derek and their conversation from earlier. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, completely relaxed for the first time in awhile.

Finally, Casey did not think it so bad to be living in the same house as Derek Venturi.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the writing will get better as the story goes on. Now give me your feedback by writing me a review, even if a very small one, because all of them are appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Arising Worries

**A\N: I'm back with another chapter of Fatal Romance. Hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter, and for those who did, I know you'll enjoy this one. And you guys are right, cancer is overused, which is probably the main reason why its not cancer in my story. You'll just have to be patient until you find out what it is. Enjoy, and my system is bold words for thoughts, no flashback this time!**

The next several weeks whipped by with Derek and Casey getting along exceptionally well. NO abrasive insults were thrown Casey's way besides a few playful jabs and pokes at her reputation, to which Casey shot a witty comment back with just as much playfulness. The feuding, argumentative duo had developed a small friendship.

For Casey, things around the Venturi\Macdonald residence had never been quite as pleasant as they had started to be. No pranks were pulled on her at the most unexpected moments. No nasty glares were thrown in her direction, despite many confused ones from George and Nora for their lack of fighting and shocked looks and whispers between Lizzie and Edwin at their elder siblings' behavior. Casey felt quite happier now, knowing in school she would get a friendly greeting instead of the smug smirk and a muttered "klutzilla". Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about Derek's motives. ** "What if this is all an act, leading up to a big prank on me?" she thought. **Casey had opened herself up to Derek, and was now vulnerable to an attack by him. But every time he would flash her even the slightest smile, her uneasiness subsided and her suspicion of him faded.

Derek's demeanor however, did not seem as cheery as Casey. While his attitude changed and he was a lot more polite, he always seemed saddened and downcast when he thought he was alone. This disturbed Casey greatly, as Derek was not one to be so depressed for so long, but decided not to press the issue further. She didn't want to ruin the comfortable setting that had laid foundation in the Venturi\Macdonald household.

"Casey!" Derek shouted, snapping his fingers in front of her to regain her attention. Casey shook her head to read her mind of her current thoughts. Derek smirked slightly.

"I never thought I'd be the one trying to keep your attention on homework" he said, letting his smirk work into a smile.

Casey giggled at this, and returned to assisting Derek with English homework, a class they had together. She always thought homework didn't even cross Derek's mind; so naturally, she was appalled when Derek asked Casey for help on his. She continued to assist him and get her own work done on a daily basis.

"Hey Case" Casey looked up to see Derek's shimmering brown eyes staring at her while he wore a small smile. A chill ran down Casey's spine as Derek's eyes bore into her, and she was forced to meet his gaze.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me out" he said politely, causing Casey's face to light up. It wasn't everyday her stepbrother was as nice as he was being now.

"And I still wont" he declared, as he got up to get himself a glass of milk. He looked back at Casey. The surprised and furious glares from her made him burst out laughing. He stilled loved getting a rise out of Casey every once in a while, even if they were friends.

"I'm just kidding Case. Thanks for helping me out" he said serenely. Casey gave him a warning look before smiling herself. Derek's heart rate sped up slightly when he saw Casey's smile. He diverted his gaze back to the milk jug he had taken out.

Casey waited a good ten minutes watching Derek fumble through cabinets and cupboards searching for something to eat. She was starting to get a little impatient.

"Derek, could you go any slower? We still have to study for that English test tomorrow" Casey whined. Derek shrugged.

"I thought we could just take a break. I mean we've been studying for… 2 hours now?!" his eyes went wide as he looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. That was longer than he wanted to study in his entire lifetime.

"I guess you're right, a small break wouldn't hurt" Casey said, reluctantly closing her books. She relaxed in her chair, until she realized it was way too quiet in the house. "Where did everybody go?" she asked.

"Lizzie had a big soccer game tonight, and everyone went with to watch" Derek said with a curious look. "How did I know that and you didn't?" he asked, pointing at Casey.

Casey shrugged "I figured Lizzie would ask me to come, but apparently she doesn't need me there" she said, looking downcast. She may have been spending more time with Derek, but that didn't mean she wanted to lose time with Lizzie also.

"And it looks like they left us without anything to eat" Derek said, letting out a sigh as he closed the refrigerator in defeat. He leaned back against the counter, thinking of a solution to his hunger problem. He turned to Casey, "You wanna go get something to eat through the drive thru?" he asked

Casey pondered his proposal before slowly nodding. Derek grabbed their coats, tossing Casey hers and putting his own on, before proceeding outside. Casey followed him until he stopped abruptly in front of his dad's car, causing Casey to run into him. She went to yell at him, but he cut her off.

"You know what? Why don't you drive?" Derek asked, tossing Casey the keys. Casey's eyes went wide yet again.

"Really?" Casey asked, excitement flooding over her. Derek nodded, sending Casey into a high pitch squeal, immediately climbing into the driver's seat.

Half an hour later, Derek entered back into the house frazzled, Casey following behind with a smile. "That was fun!" she shouted.

"Yeah, it was great fun when you almost rear-ended the guy in front of us in the drive thru!" Derek said sarcastically, plopping himself in his recliner to eat his meal.

"He shouldn't have been just sitting there" Casey simply stated, sitting down on the sofa.

"He was placing his order!" Derek shouted in frustration. Casey giggled at this, and Derek turned on the TV to the hockey game.

Casey didn't argue Derek's choice, instead watching the game also while she ate. Derek wondered why Casey didn't fight him on it, but chose to ignore it so he could enjoy the game.

"Who do you want to win?" Casey asked suddenly, finding she knew nothing about the game that Derek was obsessed with.

"Toronto" he replied, his eyes glued to the TV as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
When he did glance over at Casey, he saw she was looking at him with confusion. "They're the guys in blue" Derek pointed out. Casey nodded in understanding.

Derek continued to watch the game for a few more minutes, before his curiosity got to him. "Why are you letting me watch the game?" Derek asked.

"You were nice enough to let me drive so I might as well do something nice for you, right?" Casey paused, "And maybe we can continue this cycle?" Casey asked feebly, thinking she was pushing her luck.

Derek sat in thought for a moment before he smirked, "Don't get too used to it. It was a one time thing."

Casey crossed her arms and pouted. They both watched the game in a comfortable silence until the rest of the family came in through the front door.

"How'd the game go?" Casey asked.

"We lost in overtime" Lizzie whined, tossing herself on the couch next to her sister. "I can't believe the first game we had a chance of winning this year and we blew it!"

"Really, ya think the kids on your team would be smarter than to kick the ball into their own goal!" Edwin said humorously, taking a seat beside Lizzie. Marti came bouncing in, right into Derek's lap.

"Lizzie's games are funny because her teammates keep tripping!" Marti proclaimed proudly, earning a scowl from Lizzie and a laugh from everybody else.

"Casey, do you mind taking the kids upstairs for now? We have to talk to Derek" Nora asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Casey nodded, picking up Marti off Derek's lap and leading Lizzie and Edwin upstairs. Halfway to her room, Marti spoke up.

"Casey, why is Smerek sad lately?" Marti asked, looking to her older stepsister for an answer.

"I wish I knew Marti" Casey said as she opened Marti's door for her to enter.

"You should be around him more" Marti suggested, running into her room and jumping onto her bed.

"Why do you say that?" Casey asked, walking over to Marti with curiosity.

"Because Smerek said he likes when you're around and he smiles more when you're here!" Marti said with a smile on her face.

Casey covered her mouth with her hand, but quickly recovered, tucking Marti into bed, planting a kiss on her forehead before preceding downstairs to eavesdrop.

The living room was deserted when Casey came back down, but she saw the door to the kitchen slightly ajar and the light was on (**A\N: Let's all pretend there is a door into the kitchen!!!)**. She peered in through the opening and saw her parents talking quietly to Derek while he kept his gaze down on the table. Casey tried listening to the rest of the conversation.

"What about hockey?" Derek asked quietly, never lifting his gaze from the table.

"Well…" George hesitated, "He doesn't think that would be the best idea" he finished, a look of uncertainty on his face as he said it. Derek shrugged.

"Well, doesn't matter anyway. I'm gonna keep playing it whether he wants me to or not" Derek said defiantly, frustration clear in his tone.

"But Derek-" Nora intervened, but Derek cut her off.

"It's my life Nora. I'll do what I want with it!" Derek yelled, his anger rising every minute. To Casey's surprise, her mother merely nodded while George looked at Derek with understanding. At this, Derek stood up to leave, causing Casey to jump and quickly sneak back upstairs into the bathroom. She pretended to finish brushing her teeth until Derek walked by. He stopped when he spotted Casey and caught her gaze. He was still flustered from the conversation downstairs, but his eyes softened when he saw the concern on Casey's face. He managed a smirk, before he softly said "Goodnight Casey". He silently slid into his room and shut the door. Casey slid down the wall and sighed. Everything had been so confusing lately. Something weird was happening with Derek and started to get Casey worried. **What were mom and George talking to Derek about that made him so upset? But most of all, why am I getting nervous now every time I'm around Derek?**

_To Be Continued…_

**A\N: Sorry for the small delay, I was trying to wait until the e-mail alerts were caught back up. Thanks for reading and it would be great if you would review also. Thanks!**


	3. Fights and Breakdowns

**A/N: Welcome back, and here is the third chapter of my newest story. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first and second chapters, it motivated me to type this chapter quicker. I'd also like to ask, if you have the time, if you guys would read my new one shot, ****Midnight Dance****, I posted it during that whole mess of delayed alert messages. I'd also like to commend **_**soulmatesDC **_**on her awesome story, ****Time Changes Everything****; I highly recommend that you guys all read it for your sake and hers. Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.**

Derek was in a bad mood ever since he had talked with George and Nora. He would go to school, study with Casey when he got home, then shut himself in his room for the rest of the night. Usually he would blast the radio until his eardrums had gone deaf, but now it was complete silence in his room. At dinner, he would snap at his family members out of nowhere, and then ask to be excused right after he was done. The only one he never got short with, surprisingly enough, was Casey.

Casey was worried now more than ever about Derek. It was like he was a completely different person; ignoring most of his friends at school and was quiet in class. The only time he ever wore even the smallest smile was when he saw Casey walking through the halls of in class. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone at school in awhile until one day.

It was a Friday, and Derek and Casey were in their English classroom right before class was going to start. As usual, Casey sat at the front of the room while Derek at the back. Casey was busy studying when Mike, the punk kid that sat right behind Casey, came in. He always was picking on her whenever he had a chance.

"Hey Grubby" he said, taking his seat right behind her, "Gonna answer every question Ms. P asks the class again today?"

"Shut up mike" Casey said, attempting to ignore him while she kept studying. Mike was not one to hinder just because she was annoyed.

"Or maybe you can just beg the teacher for a grade today" Mike said, his evil smile growing. Casey furrowed her brow, concentrating harder on her studies.

"I got an idea; why don't you just do the homework for everyone in class tonight?" Mike continued. Casey kept calm, but on the inside she was fuming. She was ready to turn around and say something, but a voice was heard from the back of the room.

"Shut the fuck up Mike!"

Everyone in the class turned their head to see Derek standing in the back, face filled with anger. Mike looked back with interest.

"You got something to say Venturi?" he asked, a stern look on his face. Derek didn't falter on bit.

"Just because she tries harder than you ever will doesn't give you the right to give her shit" Derek said, taking a few steps forward. Mike stood up as he stepped forward.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Mike mocked as Derek stopped in front of him. Mike was much larger than Derek, at least 50lbs heavier, but Derek stood his ground.

"Stop you" Derek said calmly, taking a peek over Mike's shoulder at Casey. She was shaking her head, with a worried look on her face. Derek mouthed an "its ok" before returning his attention to Mike.

"Like you could" Mike said, before swiftly taking a shot at Derek's face. Derek dodged the punch, taking a solid uppercut of his own at Mike's stomach. The boy leaned over in pain, clutching his gut, giving Derek time to act. He grabbed the side of Mike's head with one hand and smashed it down on his own desk. Mike fell to the ground with a thud, not moving from the spot where he collapsed. A roar of applause for Derek erupted from the rest of the class. The teacher, Ms. P, walked into the room to see Derek standing over a now unconscious kid with the rest of the class cheering.

"Mr. Venturi, to the deans' office now!" Ms. P shouted, rushing over to Mike to check on him.

"Gladly" Derek answered coolly, stepping over the huge kid and heading for the door. Casey stared wide eyed as Derek walked out of the room as if nothing was wrong. Several kids were still on their feet, clapping and whistling for Derek as he left.

"Wow Casey, you got yourself one hell of a bodyguard" one kid shouted from the back as the class started to calm down a bit. Casey just looked down at her desk, smiling to herself as the rest of the class went back to doing their own thing.

"Another fight Derek? That's the third one this quarter!" George shouted, reading the pink slip Derek had just handed him. "That's another week out of school! This is the last thing we need right now Derek!"

Derek just sat there, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed while his father scolded him. Over the years, Derek had been yelled at so much for his behavior in school that he had just learned to tune it out, much to as he was doing now. He kept his gaze downward as to avoid the full force of his father's wrath. Casey sat at the table, watching the confrontation intently.

"What is it Derek? Is it because you just don't care anymore?" George inquired.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be trying to get my grades up, would I?" Derek said calmly, giving Casey a side glance. One of the reasons his grades had gone considerably up was because of Casey helping him study after school, to which he was most humbly grateful for.

"Then why would you start another fight?" George asked, getting tired of arguing with Derek about his mishaps at school, trying to get down to the bottom of this conflict as soon as possible. Casey groaned and stood up at this point.

"It wasn't his fault George. The kid was picking on me and Derek stood up for me" Casey said, looking at Derek as she said this. He looked up at her with soft eyes. He felt grateful for Casey's assistance but he could handle it. George just stood then for a few moments, looking between Derek and Casey, before he turned back to Derek, his anger gone.

"Listen, I'm glad you stood up for Casey, but that still doesn't mean you can't stand up for her without fighting. Think of your condition Derek" George said exasperated. Derek stiffened at the last sentence.

"Dad, can we not talk about that right now?" Derek asked in a frustrated tone. George nodded, walking off to his basement bedroom. Derek stood there in silence for a moment before walking toward the kitchen door.

"I really don't feel like studying tonight Casey. I'm sorry" he said, before he hiked up the stairs and into his room, leaving Casey in the kitchen by herself, once again worrying over the cause of Derek's turmoil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours passed before Casey threw down her books in defeat. Ever since the incident in the kitchen, Casey had been trying to get some work done, but it was all in vain. She was too distracted, as Derek and what was wrong with him consumed her mind once more. She leaned back in her computer chair, her arms crossed, tapping her finger against the armrest and staring at the wall that separated her room from Derek's. **What the hell could he be doing in there in complete silence? Could he be sleeping? **Casey looked at her clock. **Only 5:00, there's no way he is.** Casey sat there for a moment longer before standing up. **I have to talk to him. I need to know what's wrong.** She marched straight out of her room and to Derek's. Seeing the door slightly ajar, she pushed it open and entered. Inside, Derek was sitting in his computer chair; his legs leaned up on his bed, staring out the window intently. Casey walked up behind him.

"Derek" she said softly, causing him to jump slightly. He glanced up to see Casey, a look of concern on her face. He flashed a sad smile before turning his head downward.

"Thank you for defending me earlier. It was really sweet of you" Casey said. Derek didn't make any initial sign of recognition, causing Casey to believe he hadn't heard her until he spoke up.

"It's no big deal" he said silently, his demeanor still as depressed as ever.

"Derek, what's wrong with you? What has got you acting like this?" Casey asked frantically. She liked the fact that Derek was nice to her now, but not if he was depressed all the time like he was.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he was shaking slightly, and his voice was hoarse when he said this. Casey persisted on, placing her hands on each of his shoulders in support.

"Derek, you can trust me. I'm just worried about you; you're behaving so erratically, I just want to be able to help you." Casey said softly in his ear. She felt his shoulders stiffen under her grip slightly before he turned around towards her. Casey was stunned by what she saw. There was Derek, with tears falling down his face, his hands reaching up to wipe the drops away as quickly as possible.

"It's not that I don't trust you Case" he paused, sniffling before he continued "I'm just scared." That was all he said before wrapping his arms around Casey's waist and burying his head in her stomach.

Casey stood there shocked for a few moments before she laid her hands around Derek's head. She slowly glided her fingernails through his hair while he silently sobbed into her stomach. Even if he couldn't tell her what was wrong with him right now, she would still support him in anyway she could.

All she knew was this must be really bad if it could break down Derek Venturi like it had.

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I couldn't wait any longer to post it. It would be awesome if I could get reviews from you guys as well, it really brightens my day. It may be a bit before chapter four comes out; I've only just started to write it. Until next time, thanks again!**_


	4. Fleeting Accusations

**A/N: Yep, nothing like an eight hour shift of listening to people whine about their health problems in the pharmacy to get you in the mood for writing! I'm back yet again, with another epic chapter of my latest story, ****Fatal Romance****. Thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed this story in the past, I keep them saved in my email just so I can read them over again. You all know my system by now, italics for past (there is one this time!) and bold for thoughts. So without further a due, here's the fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ……………….why?**

* * *

Derek awoke abruptly in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy as he sat up slowly. He rubbed at his eyes, his vision still blurry from his fatigue. A headache came upon him as he tried to focus, hindering his efforts. Every night since he had first seen the doctor, he had been waking up in this exact routine. He turned on his bedside lamp and looked around his room. In his computer chair sat Casey, her leaned against her hand, sleeping and snoring lightly. Derek chuckled at this, causing Casey's eyes to flutter open.

"Morning" Casey muttered, stretching her arms out and sitting up. Derek gave her a curious look.

"What are you doing in here?" Derek asked, throwing the covers off and then grabbing them back on quickly once he realized he only had his boxers on. Casey giggled at his reaction.

"I came back in here to check up on you, but you were already asleep. I must have dozed off when I went on your computer" Casey said, turning off Derek's monitor. She looked at the clock. "Don't you have hockey practice this morning?" she asked.

"One that I need to get ready for" he said, giving Casey an insinuating look. "Skidaddle" he said, pointing to the door with a small smile. Casey laughed again before walking out of the room and closing the door. She didn't get very far, letting out a small scream before her hand clapped to her mouth when she realized Edwin was standing there waiting for her.

"What were you doing in Derek's room?" he questioned, a suspicious glare on his face.

"I fell asleep on the computer" Casey said innocently. Edwin gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, whatever" Edwin said sarcastically. "What's up with you lately?" Edwin asked.

"What do you mean?" Casey answered with a question of her own, giving Edwin a confused look.

"You've been acting a lot more……..cheery lately" Edwin said, struggling to find a word to express her behavior.

"I don't know. I guess I just have been more comfortable around here" Casey said, giving Edwin a small smile.

"What about Derek?" Edwin persisted with his questions.

"What about him?"

"He hasn't pranked or insulted you in weeks! Lizzie and I are taking the heat now!" Edwin shouted, getting slightly flustered. Casey merely shrugged.

"He's changed" was all Casey said before walking towards the stairs to have breakfast.

"If I didn't know any better….I'd say he likes you" Casey halted in her tracks, and turned back to her younger stepbrother.

"And if I didn't live in the same house as you, I'd say you like him back" Edwin said with a Derek-like smirk.

"Shut up Edwin!" Casey shouted, before continuing down the stairs, in a completely opposite mood than she had been in 30 seconds ago.

"Just an idea" Edwin shouted back from upstairs, hauling off to his room.

Casey was fuming as she headed for the kitchen. **I don't like Derek. That's the most absurd idea I've ever heard. It's insane. He's my stepbrother, and there no way I'd ever like him. **Despite all this, Casey couldn't explain to herself why her stomach fluttered every time he smiled in her direction, or why all of a sudden her body felt numb when she held him last night.

* * *

Derek breathed heavily, leaning over on his knees as he glided slowly across the ice. For the past half hour, Derek had been skating sprints by himself. Sweat poured down his face as he pushed himself onward. He had to improve his game, he couldn't afford to lose hockey.

_Derek's hockey team was having their usual Saturday practice, and the first team was scrimmaging the second team. Derek was on a breakaway with the puck, just himself and the goalie in front of him. He took a wrist shot at the goal, but it missed wide right, not even close to the net._

"_Venturi!" his coach called out from the team bench, motioning for him to come to him. Derek slowly made his way to his coach._

"_Derek, you've been struggling with your game for the past couple weeks. What's wrong with you?" his coach asked calmly, curious as to what could be ailing his best player and team captain._

"_Nothing sir, just a few problems at home" Derek fibbed, eyes fixed on the ice. His coach looked at him with concern._

"_Well, whatever it is, get it together and get your focus back. Otherwise your going to be riding the bench, understand?" his coach said sternly. Derek nodded and the coach motioned for him to keep practicing._

Derek, despite being exhausted, continued his sprints. He had to keep his starting spot on the team, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost hockey. He skated several more sprints before he spotted Casey, sitting in the first row of the stands. He involuntarily smiled at her, stopping his sprints and skating over to where she was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek asked once he was close enough. Casey leaned up against the side of the rink, taking a quick glance around the ice.

"You didn't come home on time, so I figured I'd find out what was keeping you?" Casey said.

"Oh" Derek said, realization hitting him, glancing down at the ice, "Yeah, coach said I might lose my starting spot, so I stayed behind to get some extra practice in" he muttered, with a small frown.

"Derek, that's terrible" Casey said to the news, feeling sorry for Derek. She had never seen him as vulnerable as he was now in the two years she had been living in his household. Derek shrugged.

"Comes with the job" he said, brightening up a bit before an idea hit him. He skated over to his team's bench, grabbed a spare pair of skates, and brought them back over to Casey.

"You ever ice skated before?" Derek asked, holding the skates out to her. She gladly took them from his grasp.

"Once or twice" Casey said, sitting down to put the skates on. She found that they fit perfectly. Derek held out his hard for Casey to take.

"Let's see what you got" he said, leading her out on the ice. He was taken aback, as immediately Casey's instinct kicked in as she glided gracefully across the ice.

"Oh, when I said once or twice, I meant once or twice a week" Casey said, giving Derek a smirk much alike to his own. He watched as she did a 360 degree spin in the air, landing perfectly on her left foot.

"When did you get so good?" he asked, skating towards her with curiosity.

"I used to figure skate along with dancing" Casey said. She glided backward with ease, earning a smirk from Derek.

"I'll admit, you got talent. But do you have speed?" Derek asked, circling the clandestine girl. He stopped once he was in front of her.

"More than you'll ever have, Venturi" Casey taunted, her eyes flaring with aggression.

"I'm sure you'd like to test that theory then. How about it, three laps around each net?" Derek said with a confident smile. Casey glared at him playfully.

"You're on" was all she said, before she lined up at the center line, Derek right beside her.

"3….2….1….Go!" he yelled, watching Casey skate off with a burst of speed. He waited a few moments before taking off. Casey finished her first lap quickly, glancing over at Derek across the ice.

"You're already a half lap down Derek!" Casey taunted at him.

"We'll just see about that!" he shouted, picking up incredible speed. By the end of the second lap, Derek had caught up with Casey. Once he passed her up, he turned around and skated backwards at the same pace Casey was going forward. From that position, he mocked her, not once taking his eyes off her as he skillfully maneuvered around the goalpost.

"I win!" Derek shouted, throwing his arms in the air in victory. He held an "L" to his forehead in Casey's direction.

"Get real Derek!" Casey shouted, giving him a light shove. The push was enough to send him stumbling backwards, falling flat on his back against the ice. Casey had no time to stop, tripping over Derek and landing right on top of him. They slid across the ice until they collided with the side wall. Each one burst out into a fit of giggles until their sides hurt and their eyes watered.

"What a way to end a race" Casey said, letting out a few last giggles, breathing heavily in sync with Derek.

"Who knew that your "klutzilla" powers would transfer over onto the ice" Derek said, grinning up at Casey.

"Oh please. I barely even pushed you and you fell over, you sissy" Casey joked, lightly slapping Derek's chest. Derek chuckled at this, letting Casey's comment go.

That's when he realized Casey was still on top of him; when he realized how Casey's eyes were a magnificent shade of baby blue, and how her dazzling smile complemented her almost perfect features. Casey's demeanor changed to a serious look, staring into Derek's deep brown eyes, losing herself in them. Casey panicked as Derek leaned closer to her, scurrying off of him as quickly as possible. Derek gave her a confused look, but brushed it off as nothing.

"Let's head home, its getting late" Derek said, heading toward his team's bench to grab his hockey bag. Casey nodded, following him to take off her skates. Derek had completely forgotten about what was wrong with him that had made him sad over the past few weeks, as he joyfully walked out of the ice rink with Casey to the parking lot.

"How'd you get here?" Derek asked, looking around and seeing his car as the only one in the lot.

"I walked. It was nice out" Casey said, following Derek toward his car. Once they were there, Derek stopped to contemplate something.

"Can I trust you with this?" Derek asked, holding up his car key. Casey gave him an offended look.

"No Derek, I'm gonna run it into a mailbox" Casey said sarcastically, yanking the keys out of his hand and climbing in. Derek loaded his bag into the car along with himself before Casey took off.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually hit that mailbox!!!" Derek chimed as he walked into the house in a rage of laughter. He walked into the living room, literally rolling around on the floor once he was in there. Casey slowly stomped her way into the living room, her face entirely red from embarrassment.

"How the hell does that happen?!" Casey shouted, stomping on the floor like a small schoolgirl. Derek sat up on the floor.

"Irony!" he sang out, throwing his arms into the air. "I'm not even mad about the car; that was too funny! You're lucky I'm in a good mood" he said with mock authority. Casey grew even more frustrated.

"I can't believe my luck. Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Casey pleaded with herself, slumping down on the couch meekly. Derek got up in her face and looked at her like she was in kindergarten.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gunned it down the street in reverse!" he said in a mocking tone. This sent Casey over the edge.

"I'll kill you!" Casey yelled, springing up from the couch and chasing Derek around the downstairs. He managed to escape Casey's grasp, taking the stairs up to his room two at a time, and slamming his bedroom door behind him. He walked into his room with a smile, until he ran into someone standing in the middle of his room, making him jump a half mile backward.

"Holy shit Edwin! What the hell are you doing in here?" Derek yelled, knocking an empty soda can off his dresser in his sudden frustration.

"What's been going on between you and Casey?" Edwin asked, ignoring Derek's question completely.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, giving Edwin a confused look.

"You like her! You haven't acted this nice towards a girl since you met Kendra, and we all know what happened there…" Edwin said, crossing his arms in front of him. Derek gave him a look of disgust.

"Are you delusional Edwin? Do you even hear yourself right now? You're talking about me liking Casey!" he yelled, as if it was the most obviously wrong idea on earth. Edwin shook his head.

"The only time a guy acts the way you do around Casey is when he's interested in her!" Edwin shouted, stepping towards Derek. Derek was taken aback at his younger brother's sudden courage.

"Get out Edwin" was all Derek said, pointing towards the door. Edwin glared at Derek for a moment before heading out of the room. He paused in the doorway.

"Look at yourself, you can't even deny that you have feelings for her" Edwin said, before shutting his brother's door behind him.

Derek's head started to hurt badly once his brother left the room. He was in a daze when he fell onto his bed, his head swirling with his own thoughts. **Edwin's wrong, there's no chance in hell that I like Casey. How could he even accuse me of that? **Derek couldn't explain why his heart beat faster whenever he spoke to Casey, or why at the ice rink earlier he couldn't think of anything else but wanting to kiss her.

_To Be Continued_

**A/N: Thanks to you all for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I was in a half sarcastic mood the whole time I wrote it, and I thought it turned out mildly humorous. If you could all leave a review for me, that would make my day, hell, make my entire week. Thanks again, until next time!**


	5. Heartbreaking Revelations

**A/N: Wow, I must apologize for how long it's been since I updated, but I guess that's what happens when you get thirty hours of pharmacy work, a bomb threat and a gun threat all in the same week in my school, and all the senior festivities coming. Thanks to all you loyal and faithful reviewers, every single one of them puts a smile on my face, and makes that day that much better for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit short, but extremely important, so make sure you don't skip it. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

Casey woke up early Sunday after a sleepless night. Her thoughts that had occupied her mind the night before had kept her up until the early hours of the morning. Derek had nearly kissed her the night before; he might've had Casey not panicked. **Maybe there is something there. **All Casey could think about last night was how stupid she was for pulling away from him at the rink.

Giving up on sleep, Casey climbed out of bed, heading downstairs for some toast and coffee. She stopped halfway down the stairs, overhearing conversation in the living room.

"Have they figured out why this is happening?" Derek asked, his voice rather shaky.

"They haven't. They think it's a genetic condition. After all, your mother…" George paused, not knowing what to say at this point. Derek sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know" he said, turning his head towards the ground. George just watched him, with what looked to Casey like pity. Derek looked back towards his father

"Have they found someone yet?" Derek asked after a moment's silence. George avoided his gaze, finding it hard to tell him the truth while looking at him.

"Not yet son. But there's still hope" George grimly said, his eyes starting to water over.

"For me, there isn't" Derek muttered before walking out the front door, leaving his dad standing in the middle of the living room. Casey took this moment to come the rest of the way downstairs and act like she hadn't overheard anything. Halfway to the kitchen, George stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I know he's not your favorite person in the world Casey, but can you keep an eye on Derek? I'm rather worried about him" George said, in a rather pleading tone. Casey looked up to see George rattled more than she had ever seen him before. She slowly nodded her head, without asking questions. George sadly smiled in recognition, walking towards the basement, stopping before the door.

"Try to forgive him for the way he's treated you in the past. He's going to need you now more than ever" he said, before going down the basement stairs. Casey took a couple paces toward the kitchen, before she turned around and headed for the front door. There was a more important place she had to be right now.

Derek lay down in the soft grass on the hill behind his house that overlooked the entire downtown area of London, Ontario. He relaxed himself completely, wafting in the cool breeze that lightly blew across his face. He watched as the sun started to rise from behind the clouds in the horizon. Casey came up and lay down next to him, not saying anything and watching the sun rise with him. They lay there in a comfortable silence until Casey spoke up.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question" Derek asked, his voice laced with exhaustion.

"I haven't been able to sleep" Casey answered, yawning loudly. Derek chuckled lightly.

"Me neither" Derek replied. Casey breathed deeply for a moment before rolling sideways so she was facing Derek.

"Remember that party you threw back in sophomore year?" Casey asked.

"Ya mean the one where our bathroom door got locked, the one with the freak interviews, or the one where our stairwell collapsed?" Derek asked with a slight smirk. Casey giggled.

"The first one, you goof" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, what about it?" Derek asked casually. Casey paused a moment before speaking.

"Do you always change back like that? Casey feebly asked, her smile fading.

"Change back?" Derek asked, confused as to where Casey was going with this.

"You were nice to me when we were stuck in the bathroom, but then changed back into a jerk later that night" Casey said in a serious tone.

"Oh" was all Derek said, sitting up from his spot on the grass. Casey looked at him apprehensively, hoping for a good response.

"Well, you see…" Derek stuttered, not coming up with a reasonable response, "I was just…and, um…"

"I should've thought so" Casey said quietly, getting up from the grass and walking back toward the house. A hand shot up and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait" Casey kneeled back down next to Derek with a slight frown on her face. He sighed before looking up at Casey.

"I didn't want to act like that again, I just felt I had no choice, because of who I am and who you are" Derek quietly stated.

"What do you mean by who we are?" Casey asked in an accusing tone.

"I'm the arrogant, little prick that doesn't care about anything, and you're the girl that hates every little thing about me" Derek said truthfully. He gazed out at the orange tinted sky as the sun snuck out from behind the clouds. He turned to see Casey watching him with soft eyes. She laid her hand down on top of Derek's on the grass.

"I don't hate you Derek" Casey quietly said. She saw his face light up slightly, his hand intertwining with hers.

"I don't hate you either" Derek added, smirking towards her.

"Why the sudden change?" Casey asked.

"I just don't care what anyone thinks anymore" he said, laying back down into the grass casually, his hand still gripping Casey's. Casey's face lit up as he said this, but her stomach churned violently. Something was wrong here, Derek was not the type of person to all of a sudden not care about what people thought, to suddenly give up his throne on top of the student population.

"Why don't you care anymore?" Casey interrogated in a stern tone. Derek flinched and looked away when she asked this. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"It's alright, you can tell me" Casey said softly, chiding Derek to go on. Derek gave her a sad smile.

"My heart is deteriorating Casey" he said, looking up at said girl, "I'm dying"

Casey's eyes went wide when he said this, her free hand shooting up to her mouth. Derek looked back towards the sky.

"Wh…Why?" Casey asked, her voice shaky.

"They don't know, that's all they'll tell me because they don't have a clue" Derek said quietly, "It's the same thing that happened to my mom, and she didn't live through it. The only way the doctors think I could survive is with a transplant" he finished, dropping his head.

"Haven't they found someone willing to be your donor?" Casey asked frantically, her fear growing by the second.

"No one that is a match" Derek glumly said, a tear rolling down his face. Casey just watched him, her own tears forming from the intense emotional pain her step brother was being put through.

"The worst part of all this is I deserve it" he said, his voice growing hoarse from his crying, "I've acted like a jerk to you, to everyone at our school for years. I've treated everyone I've ever known badly. I don't deserve to live in this world" he finished, his tears subsiding slightly as he gazed at Casey. Casey's tears fell harder at her brother's words, the horrible loss of faith he had suffered through.

"I don't deserve the life I've lived without a purpose" He said, kneeling next to Casey's crying form. His hand came up to softly massage her shoulder.

"You don't deserve to die Derek!" Casey cried out, her head finding his shoulder as her sobs increased. Derek shook his head, slowly rubbing her back until her sobs had subsided slightly. He lifted her head and wiped the tears off her head, looking into her eyes.

"But most of all, I don't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as you" he said, just barely loud enough for her to hear, before he placed a soft kiss on Casey's lips. Casey's heart thumped loudly in her chest at the touch of his lips on hers. He swiftly pulled away, standing up and striding back up towards the house before Casey had any time to react at all.

Casey sat there, her entire body completely numb, her breathing short. She was in a complete state of shock and euphoria. She had never felt more alive as that fleeting moment when Derek had displayed his feelings to Casey. And along with that, the only thought she had, the only thing her mind could process was that she wanted more, so much more from him than she ever believed she could want from anybody.

She had to convince him someway, somehow, that he deserved so much more than he gave himself credit for.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I know it's been way too long since I updated. Just a heads up for everybody, the next update might not be for awhile, cause I got prom coming this weekend, and next weekend is high school graduation and a cubs game, so just warning you guys. I also plan on making this story about 10 chapters long, depends on how I edit things, but that's just an estimate. It would be awesome if you guys could review and tell me how I did with this one. Thanks!**

_**Jimmy C.**_


	6. Fading Memories

**A/N: ****First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for how incredibly long the wait has been for this chapter. I got really caught up with some conflicts that arose from prom (although it was fun as hell!) and the start of my new life, with now 40+ hours of work in the pharmacy and class enrollment for my journey to become a journalist. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and keeping a smile on my face everyday that I am able to read one. I'm positive that you will all enjoy this chapter, its very heartfelt one. So without further ado, on with chapter six!**

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Emily asked, a large amount of emotion and concern on her face. Casey sobbed softly in Emily's arms.

"Yes" was all Casey could manage before her sobbing took control of her. Emily softly rubbed her back as her friend fell apart little by little.

"Shh" Emily chided, "Derek's strong; he can last through this" she said, hoping Casey would calm down in the slightest bit.

"He's given up hope Em" Casey choked out, "His mom died from this, and the doctors never found out what went wrong. He's already lost all hope, and I don't know what to do" wiping the tears from her eyes, only to have new ones form. Emily pulled away from Casey slightly.

"If there's one thing I've learned from being friends with you Casey, it's to never give up hope. You gotta believe that Derek will make it through this, and if you give up, then surely god will give up on him also" Emily said sternly, staring at Casey with set eyes.

"The worst part of this is that he feels he deserves it for acting like a jerk to people. There are plenty of people out there that are far worse than him. He doesn't deserve this one bit" Casey said, letting out a stifled sob. "I just wish there was something I could do to help him".

"There is" Emily said, looking at Casey determinedly, "You can make everyday that he is here purposeful, Case. Be with him, support him, enjoy the time that you do have with him." She finished, breaking her gaze with her friend. Casey gave Emily a curious glance while Emily paced to the other side of the room to look out her window.

"Did I ever tell you about my childhood friend, Andrew?" Emily asked. Casey shook her head, giving Emily her full attention.

"I'd known him since we were in kindergarten together. He lived right down the street from me and use to come over and play at my house all the time. We did everything together, from playing tag outside with all the neighborhood kids, to helping mom cook her famous chocolate chip cookies on rainy days. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than him" Emily paused, swallowing the lump that had started to form in her throat, "Before you, he was the best friend I ever had."

Casey found herself quite intrigued with Emily's description. It wasn't many a time that Emily would talk about her past or bring up anything too personal about herself.

"We really had something quite special. So special in fact, that our friendship had developed into so much more in just one day's time. Something sparked one day, something glowed from him that I had never seen before. I knew after that day, nothing would be the same between us again." Emily said, breathing in heavily, "I just didn't know that would be the last day I saw him as well".

_Emily awoke to the sunlight shining through her window beating down on her face, summoning her to wake up and face the day. She rubbed her eyes roughly, her sight deceiving her as she thought she saw someone in her room. It wasn't until she had regained her focus that she realized Andrew was leaning against her dresser across the room, causing her to scream._

"_Don't do that to me Andrew! You scared me half to death" Emily whined, hopping out of bed and heading over to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day. Andrew merely chuckled._

"_Sorry, but I had to come wake you up. I figured you would've forgotten what we had planned for today" he said, shrugging her shoulders at her._

"_Huh?" Emily asked, confusion coursing through her. Andrew smirked at her reaction._

"_Told ya, I know you all too well. Remember, we're taking the train down to the city today, before high school starts tomorrow" he said in an obvious tone._

"_Oh my god, you're right! I totally forgot, I'm sorry!" Emily shouted, frantically running around the room trying to get ready._

"_It's alright, take your time, we're in no big hurry" Andrew said with a smile on his face._

"_But doesn't the train leave in like twenty minutes?" Emily asked quizzically, taking a look at her bedside clock. It read 11:10, and the train left at 11:30._

"_Ok, so we are in a bit of a hurry. Come on woman, hustle up!" Andrew joked, motioning for her to make haste._

"_I could if you left the room for a couple minutes!" Emily shouted back, grinning from ear to ear. He walked out of the room and shut the door, leaning on the wall for Emily to finish getting ready. Once she walked out of the room ready for the day, they hurried to the train station, which was only a few blocks from her house, and hopped on the train traveling into Toronto._

_Throughout the day, Emily and Andrew had managed to accomplish a number of things. They started out by visiting the zoo, exploring every animal exhibit, while lingering on the koala bear exhibit, which happened to be Emily's favorite animal. They walked around the park in the city, which was extraordinarily beautiful during the summertime._

_They went shopping through the many stores on the city streets. While Emily was picking out a pair of shoes to buy, Andrew went and bought her a bouquet of roses from the flower shop. Emily squealed with glee when he gave her the bouquet, eradicating a smile upon her face that didn't fade the rest of the day, as they explored the city's many attractions._

_Walking down the sidewalk back to her house, Emily was all smiles as she kept in stride with Andrew, one arm hugging her roses to her chest, the other looped through Andrew's arm._

"_You have fun today?" Andrew asked, knowing full well she had. Emily looked up at him with adoration._

"_Today was quite possibly the best day of my life" she said contently, earning a smile from her best friend._

"_I'm glad" he muttered, unhooking his arm to grab hold of Emily's hand._

_They walked in silence for awhile, Emily's thoughts catching up with her at last. She had realized just now that Andrew and her had walked around the city a majority of the day, hands joined. She looked down at their intertwined fingers. It didn't bother her one bit, finding she rather enjoyed holding his hand. From what she saw, he didn't seem to mind much either, so she let it be._

_There was something different about him that she had noticed during their fun filled day. She had always found him incredibly cute, but there was something else there. He seemed more confident today, more straightforward with his feelings. He had shown her that he could be more to her than just her best friend._

_Before long, they had reached her stoop, stopping their advance in front of her door. Emily turned toward him._

"_Thank you so much Andrew. That was exactly what I needed before we start high school tomorrow" Emily said, beaming up at her slightly taller best friend. _

"_It was my pleasure" Andrew replied, glancing down at his feet, feeling slightly nervous around her._

"_Well, I'm gonna go inside. Goodn-"Emily said, but was cut off by Andrew's lips meeting hers. He leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her waist, while Emily threw her arms around his neck, burying further into his kiss. He pulled away a few moments later, leaving her in a euphoric, thoughtless state._

"_Wow" Emily said, her eyes still half closed, as she savored the taste of his lips._

"_I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Andrew simply stated, smiling meekly at Emily. She chuckled lightly._

"_You gonna be at my house bright and early tomorrow?" she asked, still recovering from the dazed state Andrew had put her in._

"_Um…I can't go tomorrow" Andrew said, his gaze turning downward, a sad expression on his face._

"_Why not? We're finally freshman in high school, and you can't go?" Emily asked, confusion cluttering her mind._

"_I've got some things I have to do" Andrew muttered, his eyes never leaving the ground._

"_Oh well…at least I'll see you tomorrow after school, right?" Emily asked, her face lighting up once more._

"_I don't think so" he stated, causing Emily's frustration to build up._

"_So when am I going to see you exactly?" she asked harshly, irritated at Andrew's sudden change in behavior._

"_I'm not quite sure" Andrew said, looking back up at Emily, who had gone from being irritated to a look of disbelief._

"_What's your deal? You kiss me, and show me this amazing time, and then tell me you don't want to be around me?" she asked, her voice rising with every word she spoke._

"_That's not it at all Emily…" Andrew said exhaustively, trying to reason with her._

"_Then what is it Andrew?!" Emily shouted, her pent up rage beginning to be too much for her. Andrew paused for a moment before saying anything._

"_I'd rather not say" was all he said, turning himself away from her. She scoffed at him._

"_Ugh! Forget you then!" Emily yelled, yanking her front door open. Andrew reached out to stop her but she slammed her door in his face before he could do anything. She immediately marched up to her room, slamming and bolting her door closed, where she would spend the rest of the night crying her eyes out into her pillow, asking herself why Andrew was so repulsed by her…_

"I went back to school the next day to find he wasn't there, and I felt empty inside. I started to get worried when the week flew by without him showing up. That's when I had to find out" Emily said quietly, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "Andrew had a malignant brain tumor that had spread too quickly throughout his body before the doctors could catch it. He died over the weekend, before I ever had a chance to see him again".

Casey was rendered speechless, finding no words she could say that could possibly comfort Emily. She felt terrible knowing her best friend had gone through so much pain at such a young age.

"He died at age 14. Fourteen years old…does that seem fair to you at all?" Emily questioned, her glistening, tearful eyes looking up at Casey. Casey shook her head slowly. "I found a note in his room the week after the funeral" Emily said digging through a drawer in her dresser, pulling out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper, "It was written after our fight the last time I saw him" she stated, handing the note over to Casey, who took it and started to read eagerly.

**Dear Emily,**

**I'm sorry for all the pain I have managed to cause you. I just couldn't find any way to tell you what was happening to me. I wanted that day to be nothing but enjoyable for you, a day that you would remember always that you had spent with me. But somehow I managed to screw it up, just like I thought I would. I guess by the time you read this, it will already be too late for me to tell you just how sorry I am.**

**I have never felt the same way about any other girl than I have felt about you. I remember that one day in fifth grade when we got into a huge fight. You were supposed to be going on a date with Jason, the class clown that night, and I wasn't too fond of the idea. You slapped me right across the face, and hard, telling me that I was just jealous. I went home that night and moped around my room. You were right, I was extremely jealous at the time. I felt much better though once you called me and apologized for hitting me, and that things between you and Jason hadn't worked out after all. I think that night was the first time I realized I had fallen in love with you.**

**There aren't even words to describe how much you mean to me Emily; you are everything that surrounds my life. I love everything about you; the way you laugh, your smile, your eyes, your lips, everything just has me completely mesmerized by you. I just wish I had the chance to tell you all this throughout my lifetime, but unfortunately, that time for me has been cut short. I love you wholly and completely, and will be watching over you when my time comes.**

**Love,**

**Andrew**

Casey eyes were flooded with tears by the time she had finished reading the note. She turned toward her best friend.

"This is beautiful Em" Casey said in between her small sobs, holding the note back out for Emily to take. She stored it back in its safe place inside the dresser before turning back to Casey.

"Don't let the time you have with Derek slip away, like I did with Andrew. You should make these days that he has the best days of his life, and your life as well" Emily quietly said, sitting down on the bed, placing her hands on Casey's shoulders. "Don't hide your feelings inside, because you'll never know if you'll get the chance to express them" Emily let her hands slide off Casey's shoulders and point toward the door, "Go get him, tiger".

Casey slowly stood up and walked out of Emily's room, waving goodbye to her friend. She walked outside to find it was a downpour out there. She jogged across the lawns between the Davis' and her houses, getting soaked in the process. She quickly pulled open the front door and walked through, immediately climbing up the stairs, ignoring her family sitting in the living room. She walked through Derek's door to find him sitting in his computer chair in silence. When he spotted Casey, he immediately stood up out of his chair.

"Casey, what are you doing in here?" he asked meekly, thinking she was going to yell at him for kissing her earlier.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you have the last move?" she asked sarcastically, before marching right up to him and taking his lips with hers, pushing him back against the wall behind him. Derek, caught off guard, fell full force into the wall, causing him to wince in pain. He shook it off quickly, and took control of Casey's kisses, lifting her off the ground by the waist carry her across the room.

Casey's kisses became desperate, as she ferverently planted her lips along his jawline and onto his neck. He leaned his head backwards to give her better passage along his neck and to his collarbone. She didn't even realize when Derek had lowered her onto his bed, or when he had stripped away his clothing, along with hers. All Casey knew was that she needed him, all of Derek now while she had a chance to.

Casey let her heart take her over, casting away her morals and beliefs that one time as their dance of passion lasted through the night.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**** Hello loyal readers! Just like to thank you all for all the reviews I've gotten for this story. You wouldn't believe how much of an effect each one has on me, especially the long ones. Just a heads up, this story will probably be somewhere around 11-12 chapters long, so I guess that means we're halfway home! If you could, now that you're done reading, can you leave me a review on how I did with this chapter, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks again!**

**-Jimmy**


	7. Mother

**A/N: ****So I screwed up… I know it. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for an update. I shouldn't make excuses, but I just get rather lazy over the summer. That's a lie…I'm always lazy, it's just to the max during the summer. Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed my last chapter and thanks to those of you who are going to read this chapter; god knows I don't deserve any readers with how long this has taken. This is a very heartfelt chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Remember, flashbacks are in italics for those of you who are new to my style!**

* * *

Casey woke early the next morning, feeling more lighthearted and at ease than she usually had on any other school day. She kept her eyes closed a while longer, her other senses picking up on her environment. The scent of a spicy cologne filled her nostrils, mixed along with the vanilla scent of her body wash. The room was surprisingly cool, feeling a soft breeze whisking past her face, yet she was completely warm. One arm was behind her pillow, the other resting on a rough, muscular hand softly gripping at her waist. It was at this that Casey realized she wasn't in her room at all, but in her stepbrother Derek's room, with him resting peacefully beside her.

Panic set in for Casey, as she realized what had happened between them last night. Her breaths became short in her lungs, her grip on both the pillow and the hand on her waist becoming tighter. Derek must have sensed Casey's uneasiness, as he stirred beside her. She turned slowly to look into his hazelnut eyes, which were staring back at her, full of concern. Her breathing became steady once again; her body relaxing as Derek's hand slowly caressed her arm. She had realized that she wanted this, wanted Derek for far longer than she cared to remember.

"You ok?" Derek asked groggily, his body still not fully risen from sleep. Casey put on a light smile, placing her hand on top of Derek's.

"I'm great" Casey said with a smile, before snuggling back in beside him.

"You know what time it is, right?" he asked calmly.

"No idea" Casey said lazily, not bothering to look at the clock on the nightstand right in front of her.

"Well usually by now you'd be out of the house and on your way off to school to study before first period"

"Point being?" Casey asked casually, throwing her hand in the air.

"Are you feeling alright?! Have you come down with psychotic fever?!" Derek asked with laughter in his eyes.

"I don't want to go to school today!" Casey huffed in a pouty, childlike way, throwing the covers back over her head. Derek got out from under the covers and stood up; leaving a wide eyed Casey in the bed.

"I never said that you could leave!" Casey shouted playfully, throwing a pillow in his direction. It hit him directly in the head, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Oh, that's it!" Derek said, running back to the bed and throwing himself on top of Casey. He began to tickle her mercilessly, only letting up once she was entirely red in the face.

"Alright, alright! Uncle!" she shouted, feeling her jaw slightly unhinging by how much she was giggling. Derek let up a bit, allowing Casey to slip from underneath him. She watched as the smile that was previously on Derek's face disappeared, replaced with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly, concerned what could change Derek's mood so swiftly.

"You don't regret anything, do you?" Derek asked, getting slightly frantic as he did. Casey shook her head.

"Of course not, why would I?" Casey answered, running a hand through her hair.

"Because you're not the most impulsive person on earth" Derek said with a half smile. Casey returned the smile, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. It was only 6'oclock in the morning and Casey already felt fully awake.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before school" Casey said, using all of her effort to get out of the nice, cozy bed. She got to the door before she was pulled back to face a smiling Derek, who planted his lips on hers softly. A moment passed before he pulled away, leaving her dazed and weak in the knees. He chuckled lightly.

"I felt compelled to do that" he said, winking at Casey before he opened the door and sped downstairs to breakfast. Casey stumbled to the bathroom, struggling to keep "Klutzilla" away, on her way to a very long, warm shower.

* * *

Derek sped into the school parking lot, only remembering the brake when he had finally found a spot and careened right into it. Casey stepped out of the vehicle all frazzled. She felt her face, looking for any irregularities.

"Thank God we got here alive" Casey said, trying to get her breathing pattern back to normal.

"Oh come on, I was driving completely safe" Derek reasoned, waving off Casey and walking up the school steps.

"Yeah, if you call driving 90 in a 30 zone safe!" Casey said, glaring at Derek. He merely shrugged.

"Hey, I was only trying to be courteous to our fellow citizens by driving fast enough so they could get to where they need to be on time" Derek said with an innocent smile. He didn't notice the group of kids he passed, staring wide eyed at him, and whispering to their peers.

"You always have to find an excuse for everything. Why can't you just admit that you were driving like a douche bag and get it over with?" Casey asked, patting him on the shoulder rather roughly, easing him into surrender.

"Because that would imply that I've done something wrong when I haven't done anything" he said, trying with high success to get Casey going. Casey's fist started shaking with anger, letting Derek know that he had passed with flying colors.

"You're so reckless with everything you do. Can't you at least be a little more careful when you have me in the car with you?!" she pleaded, realizing he had flustered her more than she had been in the car.

"I could, but that would just be…" he trailed off, catching Casey's attention. He was pale in the face, looking towards the hallway. Casey turned to see everyone in the school staring at Derek with sadness and pity written all over their faces. It took her a moment to realize why they were staring at him in such a way, almost forgetting Derek's condition.

"Emily…" Casey muttered under her breath. She should have known better than to trust Emily with such a secret, knowing how big her friend's mouth could be. She turned to Derek, laying a comforting hand on his arm.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked softly. He didn't look away from the crowd in the hall, which was getting increasingly larger, but he nodded all the same. Casey calmly took his hand, leading him in the opposite direction back out of the school. She eased his lanyard with his keys on it out of his pocket, concluding that he was in no condition to drive and that he would have a no problem with her driving right now, as they silently made their way to his car. He got in the passenger side without question, causing Casey to worry about him. She started the car, pulled out of the lot, and drove off down the street towards an unknown destination.

* * *

Casey had never played hooky before, but she didn't care whether she was or not at this point. She kept a watchful eye on Derek, who hadn't said or done much of anything since they had started driving.

"I'm sorry" Casey muttered, glancing towards Derek with a look of regret, "It was me who told Emily about you" she said cautiously, afraid he was going to be angry with her. Derek made no sign that he had heard her, making her worry even more.

"Its fine" he finally responded, "its probably better that they know now anyway" he said, turning towards Casey, "Now it won't be a surprised to them when I die" he said downtrodden, adjusting his seat so that he could lie down.

Casey winced at his words, hearing his hopelessness in his voice, "Derek, you can't just give up. I'm sure the doctors are working to find a solution right now."

"A solution that isn't there, Casey. They won't be able to figure out anything, just like they weren't able to for my mother" he said, his eyes narrowing.

"What exactly happened with your mom Derek?" Casey asked. She didn't want to push him, but she felt compelled to know the story. He took a few deep breaths before he answered.

"It happened about seven years ago, right after Marti had been born. Back then, everybody was happy. I had my mom and dad, little Edwin, and precious Marti who was the cutest baby I had ever seen. We had the perfect family, and my mother was as strong a woman as I had ever met. She seemed flawless, able to deal with any situation and clean up any mess with the swoop of a finger. Nothing seemed to sway her or frighten her, and I loved her more than anything" Derek paused, wiping his eyes free of his tears and sniffling a bit. Casey placed her hand on his hand in his lap, chiding him to keep going.

"One night while she was putting Marti to bed, she collapsed on the floor. My dad rushed her to the hospital and the doctors were astounded by what they found. They had concluded that her heart was deteriorating, but for what reasons was a mystery to them. She had no record of basically any health problems in the past, and for this to come up out of the dark was just scary. She wasn't the same after that; having to stay in bed all day long. She couldn't take care of Marti anymore, so I helped out quite a bit with raising little Marti. Then the day came…"

_Derek was walking through the hall towards Marti's room, ready to feed her supper, when he heard his mother's hoarse voice call his name. He adverted his direction immediately and sprinted toward his mother's side. _

"_Yes mom?" Derek responded, looking his mother in the face. She was entirely pale, with bags under her eyes and her skin wrinkled to the bone. She looked twenty years older than she was, lying in that bed that day. She reached out and took his hand in hers. Her skin felt cold and clammy. From her touch alone, Derek could tell that she did not have much time left._

"_Derek, I won't be able to be here with you much longer" she said softly, barely above a whisper but loud enough for Derek to hear. Derek wildly shook his head_

"_Don't say that mommy. We need you here with us" Derek said, tears coming to his eyes. Being eleven years old, he was lost on what he could do or say to help his mother._

"_Derek, I need you to do something for me…Can you promise me to do it?" she asked, causing Derek to lean forward to hear her request, despite his consistent crying. He nodded his head, wiping his nose before looking back up at his mother._

"_I need you to be strong for Edwin and Marti. I need you to do everything in your power to help take care of them, to help raise them to be good kids, and lead a rich, happy life. I need you to help your father, and to be good for him, he's going to be going through a rough time, and really needs you" she said, her voice getting lower and lower as she spoke. Derek struggled to listen, but heard her all the same. He nodded once again through his tears._

"_And never forget Derek; I'll always love you, with all my heart" she croaked out, before her eyes slid shut. Her grip on her son's hand loosened and fell to the side of the bed, causing him to panic._

"_Mommy?...Mommy?!" he called out, his cries getting desperate. He curled up on the side of her and laid his head in his mother's lap, weeping incessantly until there were no more tears to fall. He stood back up near his mother's side, gazing at her now lifeless form, his sobs slowly subsiding._

"_I promise mom; I'll do my best take care of Edwin and Marti. I'll be strong for them, and I'll help out dad" he leaned forward, kissing his mother's forehead "I love you too mom" he said solemnly, before slowly leaving the room, walking downstairs to give his dad the news that mom was gone._

Casey wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling rather loudly from her sobs. She had unconsciously pulled over to the side of the road, choosing to fully focus on Derek's story.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I never knew" she said solemnly, gazing at Derek with a newfound admiration. She had never known just how much Derek had been through, and he was an awfully normal boy for having been through so much.

"That's why I was so hostile to you when you, Nora, and Lizzie moved in. I didn't want a new family, a new start to our journey; I just wanted my mom back. So I was selfish, and I was jerk to you for the longest time. I felt that it was better to hate you rather than accept you as my new family" Derek said, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "But I never hated you, I couldn't even dislike you. There were so many things that made me admire you, so many things that you could do, but I couldn't" he finished leaning further back in his seat. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Casey spoke up.

"This is why you can't give up, not yet" Derek just sat there as Casey grew from a disheartened child, to a determined woman. "You just can't; you think this is a one way street, where you can just shove your feelings onto me and then just give up. That's not the way it works with me" Casey said, putting a hand on Derek's jaw line and turning his head to fully face her, "I need you Derek; I need you to stay strong through this, for me"

Derek's eyes softened as she said this, finding Casey's touch rather empowering to him. She decided to keep going.

"I know it's hard; I know how rough you've had it. But I know you can do it. I believe in you" she said, a small smile fluttering across her face. Without any hesitation, Derek roughly kissed her, wanting the tingling sensation that he felt whenever he touched her to engulf him, to take him away from his worries, if only for a few moments. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"I'll stay strong, if only for you Case" he said, before taking her lips once again with his own.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: ****Thanks to all of you who read this chapter and stuck with it, I'm sorry again for such a long delay; I just got lazy over the summer. Now that school has started back up (freshman in college) and I do most of my writing in class anyway, expect an update before long. I'd appreciate plenty of reviews, just to let me know if my writing is slipping or not. Thanks again!**


	8. Maturing Strength

_**A/N:**_** Hello once again, and welcome to the eight chapter installment of my story, Fatal Romance. It saddens me to think that we are reaching the back nine of this fic, but I'm also excited to see it finish, my first full story. I'm trying my very hardest to update regularly, but essay after essay has been assigned to me and even though those take me twenty minutes at most, its still tiring to me writing-wise, so sorry if you get too anxious. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it took a lot of editing and revision to get this right. Thanks again!**

* * *

He had never said anything more true in his life. Just one look, just one smell, just one touch of Casey and he wanted to give the world to her. It was like an extremely powerful magic she had possessed and Derek was her subject to experiment on. The taste of her lips on his filled him with a new strength he didnt know he could have, even one he didn't have when his mother died. When Casey was with him or nearby, it was almost as if he could fight the disease himself and retake control of his fate. And this lit a smile on his face that he couldn't possibly rid himself of. 

This was the way it was through the whole week; instead of heading to school to endure the surprised stares and pitying glances of the students, Derek and Casey ditched and went off on their own little adventures. Once at their destination they talked with each other about their pasts. Derek did most of the talking, leaving Casey to listen intently, although she didn't mind one bit. That Friday, they found themselves at the beach, both with their shoes and socks off to let the sand sift in between their toes, Derek resting his head in Casey's lap. They relaxed peacefully along the shoreline, listening to the crashing waves from the lake and the soothing calls from the seagulls above.

"Hey Case?" Derek caught her attention, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in heaven?" he asked, no sign of sadness on his face as he looked up to the sky above him. Casey, startled by the question, hesitated before answering him.

"Yes I do, Derek" Casey said, her hand unconsciously stroking through his hair, "Why do you ask?" she queried, curious about his train of thought.

"What do you think its like?" he asked, still no emotion in his demeanor.

"I believe it's a place of redemption. A place where people can make up for their past mistakes and make themselves pure again by watching over us here on earth closely" she answered, a small frown on her face.

"Why so glum?" Derek asked curiously.

"It's almost as if you've already accepted it as an inevitability" she said, looking away from him.

"Just bein opened minded about it" he said, a small smile etching his features.

"How can you possibly be smiling during a conversation like this?" she asked demandingly.

"I have you with me" he said, looking serenely into her eyes, "nothing could bring me down right now"

Casey's gaze softened, a smile making its way to her face. She leaned down, kissing him tenderly, his hand running up and down her arm. She broke away, her gaze filled with admiration as she looked on at Derek. He really was on of the strongest people she knew.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"When was it that you knew you liked me?" Casey asked. She knew it was an odd question but wanted an answer all the same. He thought for a minute before answering.

"Eh, I probably like you from the minute you stepped foot into my house" he said, a smirk climbing onto his face, "but I didn't admit it to myself until you started dating Scott"

"Lizzie's old soccer coach?" she asked, her breath catching a bit.

"Yeah; I remember being slightly uneasy about the whole thing from the beginning, but I was ok with it because it was another nice guy you were going out with. I mean, look what happened with you and Sam" he stated matter of factly. Casey nodded, urging him to go on.

"But then he told me about his scam and how he was dating three other girls. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed off that he was treating you badly, but I was worried more about the fact that he was like me" he said, his face getting serious, gazing into the sky, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was just driving myself mad trying to sort out my feelings for you"

Casey smiled, gliding her fingers softly against his chest, feeling his heartbeat through her fingertips. It was a very slow pulse, and almost felt inhuman to her. She looked at Derek with wary eyes until he disrupted the silence again.

"So, are you going to be at my hockey game tonight?" he asked.

"You're still gonna play?" Casey asked, surprised that he still wanted to.

"Of course I am" he said, sitting up from Casey's lap, "and if you come tonight, I can guarantee a goal or two" he finished, winking at her. Casey giggled lightly.

"I will definitely be there" Casey said, assuring him of her presence. Derek hopped up off the ground, holding a hand out for Casey to take.

"Well come on then. I've got to get ready!" he said, rushing her to her feet.

"This early? It's only 2:30 and the game doesn't start till seven!" she said, struggling as Derek dragged her towards the car.

"I like to have a couple hours to get my game face on" Derek said, giving her his trademark smirk.

"More like lame face on!" Casey said sarcastically.

"Oh, nice one Case. Which kindergartener did you steal that one from?" he asked teasingly, earning a sharp look from Casey. They continued to mock and bicker all the way home, unaware that they both became happier and happier with each remark they made.

Later that night, Casey made her way down into the living room, sitting on the couch besides George, who was silently sipping at a mug of coffee. Casey turned the TV on and watched for a few minutes before George spoke up.

"I got a call from the school today" he started, still glancing at the mug in his hands.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Geo-" she started to apologize but he waved her silent.

"I'm not upset, believe me, I understand" he said, reassuring her. He took another sip of his mug before looking at her, "Thank you" he said, throwing Casey off guard.

"For what?" Casey asked.

"For being there for him, Derek's a strong kid, but even he needs help sometimes" George paused, looking deep in thought for a moment, "I remember when his mother passed away. Derek showed just how strong he was at the funeral…"

_It was a cold, rainy Saturday morning the day the funeral took place. George, his brother Kent, and some of Abby's cousins had volunteered to be pallbearers and were busy carrying the large casket toward the place where Abby's body would rest for an eternity. The whole morning had been a big blur to George, seeing nothing but the outlines of people walking up toward the coffin, paying their respects, and then making their way back to their respective seats. He chose to let his thoughts drift away to his own little world, away from the pain that tore at him everyday since Abby's passing, away from all the sad faces and the apologies of the guests. They just didn't understand the terrible agony he felt and the absolute loneliness that enshrouded him._

_Over the last twelve years, Abby had become his whole world; he had built his domain around her and every special thing that came with her. He couldn't help but think of the very special moments he had with her; the first time he met her at his firm, the night he had fallen in love with her when he had taken her ice skating, the night he proposed to her on their trip to the city Prague. These thoughts carried him away from his sorrow, away from a world where Abby no longer dwelled. He thoughts of all the seconds he had wasted, all the breaths he had let pass without telling Abby just how much he loved her. But now it was too late to give her all that she deserved. He wished only to hold her in his arms again._

_He didn't realize the tears pouring out of his eyes as he forcefully dragged his body toward the deep, soggy hole of her grave, casket in tow above his shoulder. The group of men slowly lowered the casket above the hole onto the platform before taking their spots in the circle surrounding the grave. George didn't hear the muffled phrases of the minister as he began the ceremony, didn't see the people surrounding him who shed tears for his dear wife, didn't register the shoulder pats of his cousins and fellow relatives or the pitying hugs the ladies of the family gave him. It was just him and Abby, in the middle of the thick rain and dense fog in the clearing, George saying goodbye to her when he wasn't ready to._

_When he came to his senses, he noticed that he and his three kids were the only ones left in the clearing. Derek stood firmly beside him, little Marti in one arm, the other holding Edwin's hand. George watched curiously as Derek eased Edwin over to the casket, a rose hanging from his thimble hand._

"_Go on, Edwin" Derek chided in a soothing tone. Edwin tiptoed forward, carefully placing the rose on the casket._

"_Goodbye mommy" Edwin muttered before rushing back to Derek's side, taking his hand once again._

"_Hang on Edwin" Derek said, before he turned to his dad, holding Marti out to him. George took Marti into his arms and Edwin's hand from Derek as well. Derek slowly made his way to the casket, kneeling in the sopping wet grass beside it. George watched and listened to his son in wonder._

"_I'll be strong for you Mom, I promise you. Watch over us up there" he said, looking to the sky above, which began to clear of the clouds and the rain died down. He blew a kiss into the wind. "I love you Mom" he said, before getting up from his kneeling position and making his way back over to his father. George looked down at his son, receiving a nod that he was ready to go. He could not believe what had just occurred. He was looking into the eyes of not his ten year old son, but a much older, more mature young man. The thought brought George out of his stupor, smiling slightly at his son._

"_Let's go home kids" he said softly, the family making their way back to the van. Somehow, after watching his son's brave, courageous display, he felt a little more at ease and more motivated to take care of his children._

* * *

"I don't know what had changed in him that day, but he showed me that I could move on from that tragedy and live a normal life" George said, placing his mug on the table in front of him, "His mother must have said something to him before she died. He's always been a special kid, it was almost as if words themselves could heal Derek's pain and sorrow" he finished, looking off into space, a little twinkle in his eye at the amazement of his son. Casey couldn't help but be overwhelmed by George's tragic story. 

"I'll be there for Derek as long as I need to be" Casey said, giving George a reassuring nod.

"Thank you" George said, before standing up and making his way into the kitchen. Derek came down soon after, hockey bag and stick in tow.

"You ready?" he said, excitement evident on his face. Casey smiled at the spring of life within Derek.

"More than ever" she said, taking his outstretched hand, entwining their fingers as they made their way out of the house and toward the hockey rink. Somehow, Casey knew Derek was just too strong to let something like this disease take him out of this world forever.

She'd find a way to heal him, one way or another…

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N:**_ **Just want to thank all of you guys for reading. It's amazing to see how much of you enjoy my story, and it fills my heart with joy knowing that you guys like it. Also, I lied earlier to you guys, the story at this point looks like it might only be ten chapters, I had to cut a bunch of stuff out that I didn't like, it didn't meld with the story. Thanks so much for reading, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would leave me a review and let me know how it's going.**

**Also, I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story, but it's a bit of a shotty idea. It would be about how Derek and Casey's relationship starts to develop, before Derek develops his condition. Let me know what you think, thanks once again!**


	9. A Captain's Strength

**A/N:**** I'll start off by apologizing for how long it took for this update. It's been written for awhile; I just got lazy with the typing and procrastinated for awhile. I just want to thank all the loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with this story; I know it's been a tough road waiting patiently for my lazy ass to update. And I already know in this chapter that I got the name of the high school wrong; please just ignore the mistake and don't comment on it………..please (I'll probably still get someone commenting on the mistake). So without further ado, here's chapter nine!**

* * *

They pulled up into the familiar school parking lot, next to the gymnasium. Hoards of people were pouring into the gym, psyched for that night's game. Derek parked the car, slowing pulling the keys out of the ignition. He took a couple deep breaths, closing his eyes for a moment to try to steady himself. He felt his entire body shaking, his nervous gut spreading chills throughout him. He hadn't shown up to practice for the last week, probably the most crucial week of the season. They were up against their top ranked rivals, the Spartans, whom they had been defeated by the last three years. Derek ruffled his hair, finding no solution to calm his nerves. It was then he felt a warm touch on his arm; Casey had laid her hand along his forearm, easing him into a calm demeanor. When he looked up he saw her sparkling blue eyes, filled with concern and adoration. She flashed him a small smile, causing his heart rate to rise but his nervous fidgeting to stop completely.

"You're going to do just fine Derek. Trust me" she said in a heartwarming tone, gently running her nails along his arm. This also sent chills up Derek's spine, but he embraced them warmly, finding that he was losing himself in Casey's touch. He nearly did before Casey cupped his cheek, directing his attention back to her face.

"Time for you to go win yourself a hockey game, Mr. Venturi" she said with a smirk on her face, causing Derek to put on his own smirk. He climbed out of the car, grabbed his bag, and gave Casey a quick kiss before rushing inside the gym.

* * *

She had never actually gone to one of his games before, nor any hockey game for that matter. She was amazed as her gaze wandered around the stadium, the seats already almost full with screaming fans. She spotted Emily a few rows from the top, immediately moving to sit beside her.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Emily said, scooting over slightly to let Casey sit down next to her.

"Derek asked me to" Casey said, sliding in next to the girl.

"So you're getting a little fond of him now, aren't ya?" Emily asked in a teasing tone. Casey giggled, but nodded all the same.

"Why did you come to the game?" Casey asked.

"I've been at every home game this year" Emily said, looking out toward the ice, "Somebody has to have some school spirit" she added in a joking tone, receiving a small smile from Casey, "I come because Sam asks me to" she finished, giving Casey a knowing look. Casey smirked, knowing quite well that Emily had developed a huge crush on Sam over the past few years. Slowly but surely, Casey noticed that she talked less about Derek and more about the tall goofy kid who constantly had a ridiculous hat on. It brought back memories from when Casey had a silly crush on Sam; and when she and Derek were still so called "bitter enemies". It made her chuckle to think just how naïve both her and Derek were at the time; the fierce arguments, the intense touches and the close encounters, all hints at a strong attraction between the two of them. They had just ignored their feelings for each other, until now. Casey was brought back to earth by Emily's voice.

"So how is Derek doing?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"He seems to be doing ok, but its hard to tell" Casey explained, pausing a moment, "His mother was incapacitated from the condition, so he has to be extremely strong in order to hide how its affecting him" Casey said, starting to get worried. That would mean that she would never know when or if his time was running short. Emily laid a comforting hand on Casey's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Case" Emily murmured, turning her attention back to the ice. Casey merely nodded, her uneasiness settling itself in her stomach. Somehow, she didn't quite fully believe her best friend's confidence.

* * *

Derek slowly walked into the locker room, duffel bag in tow. The rest of his teammates were already dressed and ready, mentally preparing themselves. Sam was the first one to spot him.

"Derek" Sam called out, causing everyone in the locker room to turn their heads to him. He ignored all the shocked stares and bewildered gazes, walking straight up to where his coach was gazing intently at him.

"Derek" his coach said in acknowledgement, his facial expression unreadable.

"Coach, I'm sorry about…" Derek started, but was shushed by his coach.

"I understand Derek" his coach said solemnly. Derek nodded, gripping his duffel bag a little tighter.

"Coach, I know I've missed the last couple days, but I've been working so hard for this. I want to play" Derek said sternly, his gaze upon his coach definitive.

"The decision's not up to me Derek. You'll have to ask your team for that privilege" his coach said, gesturing to the rest of the team behind him. They were all watching his every move, concerned and pitying expressions on their faces.

"Guys, will you let me play?" he quietly asked, looking to his teammates. They were all silent, most faces turning towards Sam. He stood up and walked over to Derek. Derek swallowed rather hard; it was the first time Sam really had any power over him or his life.

"We need you out there Derek" Sam calmly said, a small smile on his face, laying a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "We can't win this game without our captain" he finished. The other teammates joined in, giving Derek pats on the back and welcoming him back to the team.

"Thanks Sam" Derek said, shaking his best friend's hand. Sam put his trademark goofy smile on, pushing his friend toward his locker to get ready.

* * *

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to Sparrow Arena, where tonight we have the semifinal matchup between the undefeated Sir George Thompson Spartans, and their cross-town rivals, our very own Sir John Sparrow Titans!" the announcer boomed, causing everyone in the arena to stand up and burst into applause. Casey stood up slowly next to Emily, softly clapping her hands. She found it embarrassing that she was an expert at ice skating but knew so little about hockey. Almost as if reading her mind, Emily turned to Casey.

"The games pretty simple; five players and a goalie on each team. Each team tries to score goals on the opposing team. Think of it like soccer on ice, with hockey sticks and pucks" Emily finished, feeling accomplished. Casey relaxed a bit more, feeling Emily's explanation sufficient for her knowledge.

"Thanks Em" Casey said, a small smile upon her face. Emily nodded in recognition. The crowd began to boo when the Spartans came out onto the ice. The players all looked like giants on the Spartans, as if they could crush Derek with one hand.

"And now, please welcome your very own Titans! Led by team captain, Derek Venturi!!" the crowd went insanely wild chanting Derek's name, surprising Casey and Emily. They weren't expecting him to get such a warm welcome, which must've been caused by the news received earlier in the week.

Derek slid out onto the ice, only causing the audience to cheer louder. He looked around the packed stadium with a look of amazement. He had never received so much applause in a game before. He spotted Casey among the crowd, who flashed him a huge smile and waved to him. Just looking at her lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders, him feeling light as a feather, his previous nervousness now gone. He was ready for this game.

Casey watched in anticipation as Derek lined up for the face-off. The guy across from him was at least half a foot taller and fifty pounds larger. With a look of amazement, Casey watched as Derek the giant of an opponent off his skates and to the ice, stole the puck, and with lightning quick speed, bolted down the ice. He took a quick wrist shot, hitting the right side of the net for a goal.

"Venturi scores a goal seven seconds after the game begins. What a start!" the announcer yelled to the many screaming fans cheering "Venturi!". Casey found herself cheering right along side them, the exhilaration overwhelming her. Derek searched the crowd for Casey, giving her thumbs up before he returned for center ice for the next face-off.

* * *

There was a minute left in the third period, the score was tied, and everyone was on their feet. Derek leaned over his team bench, feeling more exhausted than he had felt in years, the sweat pouring down his face. He felt as though he wanted to fall to the ground and rest, but pushed himself to regain his composure. Now was not the time for him to let up. He had to push himself just a bit longer. He stole a glance at Casey, who was smiling brightly at him. At once, he found the strength to push himself back onto the ice.

"Hold the rink, Derek!" his coach yelled from the bench as another face-off took place. Derek lost this one, finding himself a bit slower than usual. For 45 seconds, it was a free for all shootout on the Titans net. Miraculously, not a goal was scored. As the Spartans were working their passing game, Derek sought an opportunity to steal the puck. He found it, gliding with a great burst of speed to intercept.

"Venturi is on a breakaway folks!" the announcer yelled, "No one in front of him but the goalie!"

Derek made it past the second blue line before he felt himself falling toward the ice, losing control of the puck. Sam was right behind him to grab the puck.

"Venturi trips, losing the puck, Baker regains the puck behind him, shoots….SCORES!!! Titans Win!!! Unbelievable!" the announcer shouted over the fans, whom were already out of their seats, making their way to the ice to celebrate. Everyone had a smile on their face except for Casey, who was staring with wide eyes and a parted mouth down onto the ice.

Derek hadn't gotten up, let alone moved from where he had fallen on the ice moments before.

"DEREK!!!"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**** Thank you all so much for reading; I know more than anyone that it's been too long since my last update. I believe there is going to be two more chapters after this one to finish off the story, and I promise to make them heart wrenching, but nonetheless entertaining as well. I would really appreciate reviews from every one of you, you know, let me know how I'm doing as far as my writing. Thanks again!**

**I know that was a terrible way to describe hockey; but to tell the truth, I'm a football player, and not much of a hockey fan at all, although I know about the game(probably cause the entire NHL has gone to shit, no offense hockey lovers)**


	10. Her Last Goodbye

**A/N:**** Wow, so I owe most of you a huge apology at how long it took me to post another chapter of this story. I got caught up with school, my parents' divorce and of course the ever hell raising writers' block!!! It's been awhile since I've written anything besides research papers, so pardon me if it seems I've lost my touch with this story. I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed my chapters in the past; I read all of them, and they brighten my day, more than they probably should actually. I look forward to your input and comments on this chapter, as they will give me motivation to pursue the next chapter (which will be the last) quicker. Thanks again!**

**P.S: Please don't haze me for my views on the afterlife, I know everybody thinks a different way than I and I respect others' beliefs as well. So don't get all psychotic catholic on me, please.**

* * *

"Wake up Derek" 

Derek abruptly opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them a moment later. The brightness of the environment stung his vision, taking several minutes to recoil and adjust his focus. His head was swimming from the fall to the ice, making it difficult for him to regain his composure. He tried standing up, but his body felt too heavy for him to carry. He looked around to find that only open space occupied the area around him, a thick canvas of white surrounding him infinitely.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he called out, trying to find any sign that he was still on earth. He could see nothing but an endless void all around him, his voice becoming an echo in the air.

"Derek! Please wake up!"

He desperately searched for the source of the voice, the sweet, soothing voice that had been stricken with pain and sadness; the only voice he could probably distinguish among nothing.

"Casey, I'm here!" he shouted, starting to panic, worried that he may never again reach out to the one he admired so much.

"Unfortunately, she can't hear you, where we are" a soft voice came from behind him. He turned to find a very familiar figure standing there, one he recognized from 7 years ago when she was healthy. She smiled, watching Derek go wide eyed at his realization.

"Mom?" Derek questioned, blinking a couple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hello Derek" she said in her soft, kind tone, taking a few steps toward him. Derek instinctively took a few steps back, shocked from seeing his deceased mother in the flesh. This just couldn't be real.

"It's ok" she chided, easing him to relax a bit. He kept up his guard still, refusing to believe the situation was entirely real.

"Where are we?" Derek asked, taking another quick look around him. His environment felt odd, yet familiar in a sense, as though he had been there before.

"Your mind" she said, lifting her arms to represent the endless expanse his mind withheld. Derek's head drooped a bit at her remark. She regarded him curiously.

"So you're not…" Derek paused, struggling to finish his sentence without letting his emotions get to him, "You're not really here, are you?" he finished, turning away from her.

"Unfortunately, I'm just an image of what you remember me as" she said in what she thought to be a comforting tone, touching a hand to his shoulder. Derek thought he could almost feel the warmth of her hand on his skin.

"So, what are you doing lurking in my mind anyways?" he asked, a curious look on his face. His mother's smile faltered a bit, her face looking a bit perplexed. A clouded image appeared before Derek, one he regarded curiously. In it was a hospital room, with him lying unconscious on a stretcher, tubes protruding from every crevasse of his body. Next to him was Casey, her tear stricken face begging for his recovery, his hand tightly in her grasp. The sight nearly took his breath away.

"What happened?" he asked, continuing to stare at the vision intently.

"You pushed your body past its limit. Your heart couldn't take it" his mother said softly, coming up to stand beside him. His eyes left the image to look to his mother, his breath becoming short.

"I'm here to guide you in your time" she said in almost a whisper, gazing at Derek intently. He backed up a couple steps, slowly shaking his head.

"Guide me where exactly?!" his choked out, his throat constricting on his sudden worry.

"From your bodily existence Derek" she answered in a low tone, looking towards the ground now. Derek's arms started shaking at his sides, his breathing erratic. This was too much for him to take in.

"To where Mom?! Heaven?! Hell?! Where?!" he shouted, his eyes starting to water. His mother just looked in the other direction.

"To tell you the truth Derek, I'm not really sure. The afterlife is what you're mind makes of it. If you believe in Heaven and Hell, then that is where your mind goes. You're mind makes your afterlife for you, whatever it may be" she finished, turning back towards him. Derek kept his eyes downcast, not allowing his mother to see his tears.

"But…" he started; wiping the tears from his cheeks nonchalantly, his hair enough to shield his face from his mother, "Casey…."

"Oh Derek" his mother couldn't take it anymore, rushing up to him and bringing him into a comforting embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, his mind simulating the warmth of being in her arms again.

"She's different than all the others mom" he said in between breaths, "She's breathtakingly beautiful, excels in everything she does, and is always concerned about others" he said, his breathing steadying slowly, his tears slowly coming to a halt, "But that's not even what gets me. What gets me is her extraordinary amount of faith in everyone, her faith in me" he finished pulling away slightly to look up at his mother. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes radiating like the sun on a summer day.

"That's what I would call falling in love Derek" she said serenely, giving him what he thought was his trademark smirk. A smile crept up on his face, unable to contain it, even in such a desolate time.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you could call it"

* * *

Casey's vision came back to her, wiping the tears from her eyes that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Her mind was on overload, the last hour of her life being the most heart wrenching and stressed time she'd ever experienced. From the moment she saw him fall to the ice, her stomach had curled up in her throat. While most everybody jumped out onto the ice to surround Sam and the rest of the team celebrating, she had dashed out to Derek's limp form, flipping him over to find him unconscious. 

"Somebody help me please" she called out at the top of her lungs. Within seconds, the coaches and every single one of the fans was circling around Derek, concerned comments firing through the crowd.

"Someone get an ambulance over here!" the coach called out, leaning down to check Derek's vitals. His breathing had stopped; coach proceeded to do CPR until the paramedics arrived. The ambulance ride to the hospital was a blur for Casey, her mind not reeling in anything else but Derek's form struggling for life. She continued in this state of mind until they had reached the hospital, where the doctors were able to get his heart beating again. They had him in a small hospital room, where he lay with a breathing tube down his throat and an IV in his arm. The heart monitor behind her beeped slowly, her mind finally coming to refocus. She took hold of his hand tightly, wanting nothing more than his touch. A doctor entered the room as she came to attention.

"Doctor, how bad is it?" Casey asked, not quite wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left Miss McDonald" the doctor said sternly, looking out towards the window, "His heart can't handle anymore deteriorating. If I were you, I would concentrate now on saying good-bye while you can" he finished before leaving the room as quickly as possible. She listened to him close the door behind him, and then turned her attention back to Derek. She slowly ran her fingers along his arm, allowing her never ending tears to fall silently. She brought her head up to look at Derek's face.

"Derek, if you can hear me, I need to tell you something" she said softly, bringing her face closer to his so he could hear her clearly, if he could hear her at all, "the past few months with you have been the best months of my life" she admitted, her voice becoming even more of a whisper, "you have been so kind to me and treated me so special, that it awakened something inside of me, something I've been waiting for a long time" she paused, allowing her hand to come up to cup his cheek. "I guess what I'm trying to say….is that I've fallen for you Derek" she said, taking a deep breath afterward, "I'm in love with you".

She gently placed a kiss along his lips as his heart monitor flat lined.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**** Well, I hope all you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's been so long since I've written that I don't know how good the quality of this one is. There's one chapter still left to go, so stay on your toes, cause I'm gonna try and get it out as quick as possible. Once again, I apologize for such a long ****delay;**** I probably would've killed me if I was a reader. Reviews are appreciated as always, they brighten up my day more than you'll ever know! Thanks for your support!**


	11. Second Chance

**A/N:**** I realize it's once again been a long time since I've updated, and I apologize for the delay. My workload for school has been raised to an extreme, and I've been stressed out and exhausted trying to finish it all and maintain a life in the meantime. This is the last chapter, so I hope that it's up to par as the rest of the story. I await your awesome reviews of not only the chapter, but the overall quality of the story. Thanks so much for your dedication, and enjoy the chapter!**

_7 years later….._

Casey hovered above her kitchen counter, apron in tow, seamlessly humming a rhythmic tune as she prepared supper for the evening. She cautiously diced onions on a cutting board, being careful of her delicate fingers. Despite being a 25 year old supposed "adult" now, her trait of clumsiness had followed her, occasionally having an unfortunate accident from time to time. Very rarely would she come home without several deep paper cuts, which she managed to achieve from large amounts of paper work at the firm, where she worked as an attorney intern.



She glanced up from her culinary work, of which she had become a master of, stealing a peek at the small boy across the room, playing with a plastic hockey stick and rubber puck, a wide grin across his face.

"He passes over to the left wing, one times it, scores!!" the boy shouted, throwing his arms and the stick up in the air, running in circles around the kitchen table. Casey smiled in his direction, turning back to the cutting board. She continued to dice onions until the little boy popped up in front of her.

"Don't worry Jason, dinner will be ready soon" Casey said, hoping to reassure the boy that he would soon be able to eat a scrumptious meal. Jason smirked, running back toward the living room, leaving Casey to finish preparing dinner in peace.

* * *

"But I don't wanna" Jason shouted, throwing his fork down on the table and shoving his plate away from him. He crossed his arms over his puffed out chest and his hanging bottom lip, causing Casey to giggle at him. It was so adorable to watch him try and stand strong, knowing he would cave eventually.

"Honey, don't act like a toddler. If you don't eat your green beans, you won't get any of those brownies I baked earlier" Casey said calmly, sipping at a glass of water. Jason let out a much exaggerated moan, reluctantly shoving a green bean 

in his mouth, all the while glaring at his mother. Casey sat there calmly under his stare, glancing out the kitchen window. The snow outside was coming down heavily; they must've gotten at least a half foot already. Casey frowned; worried about the treacherous weather he would be driving in.

She stood up to rinse off her plate, thinking it was time for a nice cup of hot cocoa. She sat herself on the couch, mug in tow, picking up one of her law books from the coffee table.

"Mom, can I have a brownie now? I finished my green beans" she heard the little boy ask feebly. Casey rolled her eyes; she knew he had thrown the rest of his green beans in the trash behind her back.

"Just one Jason" Casey said, turning back to her book, occasionally glancing at the mounting snow outside.

* * *

Several hours and several chapters later, Casey finally closed her book, satisfied with the quick progress she was making on her studies. She glanced out the window to find another foot and a half of snow mounting up on the yard outside. She looked at the clock with weary eyes. It was eleven o'clock, and he still wasn't home. She knew that she shouldn't worry; that this sort of thing happened al l the time, but she couldn't help herself as she stood in front of the window, 

watching nervously for any sign of him. She could barely see the street in front of her house; Mother Nature was having a field day with their town. Casey looked for something else to occupy her mind, but nothing could keep her from worrying. She went upstairs to check on Jason.

She opened his door to find his room dark, his figure silent in his bed. She smiled lightly, moving to leave the room when she heard his stir.

"Mom?" he called out softly, slowly sitting up in bed.

"Yes dear?"

"Is dad home yet? He hasn't come in to say goodnight to me" Jason said, a small frown on his face.

"Not yet, he should be home soon though" Casey said reassuringly.

"Why isn't he home yet?" he asked looking to his mother curiously. Casey sat on the edge of her son's bed taking a deep breath.

"Honey, remember what I told you about passing on, and heaven?"

_A car slowly pulled into the driveway…_

"Yeah, what about it?"

_The door downstairs slowly creaks open…_

"Your dad is helping give others their second chance"

"Hey, anyone home?" he called out from downstairs.

"Dad!" Jason shouted, jumping out of bed enthusiastically, running down the stairs.

"How're you doin J?" he asked, pulling his son into a big hug. "Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had to tell you the Leafs won today!" Jason shouted, his eyes filled with exuberant joy. His father couldn't help but smile.

"That's great son" he said, quickly ruffling his son's hair. The little boy giggled, then eagerly ran back up the steps past his mother, who had just entered the kitchen. She slowly walked toward he man, who stood stone-faced in the doorway. Her next action took even herself by surprise, as she slapped him so hard his head was thrown backward, catching him off guard.

"Stubborn ass, not even a phone call home to let me know you're okay!" she shouted moving to shove him once again. He caught her wrist halfway through the motion, pulling her roughly into his embrace. He held her until she stopped 

struggling in his grasp and relaxed herself, her arms slowly moving to wrap around his waist.

"I'm sorry Case" he muttered, nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, "A teen with a gunshot wound came in as I was about to leave, and I wanted to help" he said softly, trailing his fingers along her back.

"Derek, that doesn't make up for making your family worry, making me worry about you!" she said, pulling away from him slightly to see his eyes. Her face immediately softened when she saw the guilt in his eyes. She knew he didn't mean to worry her, finding his willingness to help those in need a very charming trait he had developed in the passing years. She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes to take everything about him in.

"I haven't been this worried about you since seven years ago" she muttered her nails slowly running through his hair.

"Really? God, you must have been an absolute wreck" he muttered a smile making its way onto his face. He remembered that day so vividly; the day that nearly tore Casey apart; the day she had given him his second chance…

* * *

_Back in his own mind, Derek sat next to his mother, watching the scene of his own limp body with a sobbing Casey next to him solemnly. _

"_Derek, its time" his mother said, standing up beside him. He hesitated to stand beside her, not wanting to leave the scene as just a memory yet. She let him have a few more moments before placing a hand upon his shoulder. He took one last longing look at Casey._

"_Goodbye Case" he said softly to himself, before following his mother. He could still hear Casey's sobs in the background as he walked away._

"_Derek, if you can hear me, I need to tell you something" he heard her say in the background, causing him to slow his pace. _

"_The past few months with you have been the best months of my life…You've been so kind to me and treated me so special, that it awakened something inside of me, something I've been waiting for along time" she swallowed hard, fighting back the oncoming tears. Derek's head fell, he hated that he was causing her such pain at the moment._

"_I guess what I'm trying to say …is that I've fallen for you Derek" she paused once more, "I'm in love with you"_

_These words caused him to halt in his tracks, his entire body stilling, cold chills running up and down his spine endlessly. He turned back toward Casey to see her place a gentle kiss along his lips. He felt the tingling sensation upon his own, despite him not experiencing it in person. He watched as Casey's tears finally started to fall again when his heart monitor flat line. His mother turned back when she realized he had stopped following._

"_Come on Derek" she said nonchalantly, turning back to walk again._

"_No!"_

_His mother turned around again, surprised at the anger and defiance in his voice. She saw tears making their way down his cheeks, but there was a determined look in his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted once again._

"_Derek, you can't go back" his mother said solemnly._

"_I don't care!" he shouted, looking back toward the image of Casey, "I'll stay right here then!" he finished._

"_Derek, if you stay here now, you'll never be able to come join us" his mother said, a frown on her face._

"_Then I guess this is goodbye mom. As long as I can hear Casey's voice and even feel like I'm even remotely close to her, then I'm okay if I'm stuck hear forever" Derek said, walking back towards the image. His mother watched him for a few more moments before speaking up. _

"_Why Derek?" she asked, not knowing what else to say at his act of utter oblivion. He paused a moment, looking deep within himself._

"_Because she's the person who I look forward to seeing everyday. Because she's the one I could see myself being happy with for the rest of my life" he paused a moment longer, "Because I love her mom" he said softly, giving his mom a slight smirk. His mother stood there for a moment, as if pondering something, before a smile lit up her face. He watched as the image of his mother slowly started to fade, until he could see her no more. He could still hear her faint voice within the air._

"_You've become so strong Derek. You learned to put your faith and love into other people. And now you understand what it feels like to fall in love. I just wish I had half as much dedication to your father as you do to Casey. Become sometimes putting all of your faith into the one you love is all you need to give you a second chance"._

_Derek stood there, pondering what his mother had said, trying to understand what she meant as everything around him was enshrouded in light…_

* * *

_Tears continued to pour down Casey's cheeks as she watched his heart monitor flat line. She couldn't believe this was really happening, as if it were some very vivid nightmare she was unable to wake up from. Her lips were still tingling intensely from the kiss moments earlier, and she relished in the feeling. She was no longer afraid of these feelings that she had for him, no longer afraid to admit she was in love with her stepbrother. She intertwined her fingers with his._

"_I love you Derek" she whispered to herself, rising from the chair next to his bed, wiping her face of the tears. She realized they had stopped flowing. "And I probably always will" she said, letting go of his hand, turning towards the door. "Goodbye" she slowly walked toward the exit, turning the handle to walk out of the room._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_Casey whirled around, in complete and utter shock, to see Derek staring at her with a smirk on his face. She hadn't moved so fast in her life when she dashed across the room to throw her arms around him. He returned the embrace lightly, _

_gently stroking her back with his fingertips. Casey pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, a clouded look on her face._

_cheek, causing him to smile involuntarily._

"_Either that, or heaven's a lot nicer than I thought it would be" Derek joked, receiving a slight slap on the arm from her, but a giggle along with it. He waited until her giggle subsided and she was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in her life. _

"_I love you too Casey" he said quietly, causing her eyes to go wide in shock. He nodded to her, telling her silently that he had heard her. She understood, burying herself in his chest again. He closed his eyes, holding her tightly. He would never let another moment with her slip by, and he would cherish everyday he was able to spend with her for the rest of his life._

* * *

He looked down at Casey, seeing the same clouded look in her eyes that she had in the hospital that day. He leaned down to gently kiss her lips, relishing in the ecstatic feeling she enveloped him in. She had been the one he had fallen in love 

with, the person he was able to place all of his faith into. She was the one that had saved his life.

Because she had given him his second chance.

_The End_

**A/N: ****Thank you all so much for giving me the opportunity to write this story for you. I've had so much fun writing it, despite all the frustration and anger I had through it all. Your support has been unbelievable and never dreamt of getting such a response from so many. While this may be the end of this story, it is certainly not the end of my writing I will post on here. I only hope that you guys will continue to enjoy my writing, and that I will continue to progress toward my goal of being an author one day. Thanks again!**

**-Jimmy**


End file.
